Cubyrinth
Cubyrinth is a fictional island in the Adventure Tours of the DS Version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Cubyrinth is the second dream island playable and the fourth island. It is ruled by the snow spirit, Cuby. The mid-boss is Jet while the boss is Big Bullet Bill Bosses *Jet *Big Bullet Bill Rivals Unlocked *Shadow (Cubyrinth Adventure) *Silver (Cubyrinth Adventure: Must have completed Polastraits Challenge) *Blaze (Cubyrinth Adventure: Must have completed Polastraits Challenge) Minigames *Stop the Robo-Balls (Cubyrinth Adventure) *Quiz Time (Icepeak Adventure) *Defeat Bomb Flapper (Blizland Adventure) Story Mode After the heroes rescue Cuby at Polastraits, Cuby makes it snow again at Cubyrinth. The heroes then take a cannon there. Then Cuby tells the heroes that Cubyrinth is a maze and that Yoshi lost his drift board here. The heroes go to Birdo and she reveals that she found Yoshi's drift board. Yoshi completes her challenge and gets the drift board back allowing him to play Snowboarding Missions. The heroes play missions and recruit Shadow. Shadow then tells the heroes about Rouge and that he has Chaos Power. The heroes then return to Sparkleton to open a gate. After returning from Sparkleton, the heroes break the first ice wall using the powers of Cuby's gems. They then find Jet who tells Sonic that he is the Legendary Wind Master. However, Sonic refuses to believe him and decides that he is the Fastest Runner. Jet challenges Sonic to an event which he loses and runs off. The heroes then can continue adventuring. The heroes continue adventuring in Cubyrinth and complete several missions. After defeating Blaze and Silver in a mission, the duo decide to return back to their hometown since they have suffered defeat in Present World. The duo then join after Mario/Sonic convinces them to help the Snow Spirits. Silver returns to the main section of Cubyrinth to get pass the Robo Balls. They get pass and find a Planetary Bobsleigh which allows the heroes to play Blazing Bobsleigh missions. The heroes find a lever that they cannot lift. Knuckles helps out thinking something might come out. They then realize they fall all the way to Polastraits. After returning to Cubyrinth, the heroes break the last ice wall using the powers of Cuby's gems. They then meet Big Bullet Bill who challenges the heroes to an event. After he loses, he flees off and leaves behind a captured snow spirit, Icy. The heroes free Icy and he makes it snow again in Icepeak. Before breaking the last ice gate in Icepeak, the heroes must return to Cubyrinth to complete more missions. They must pass through a gate that can only be opened by Vector's friend, Charmy. Vector must tell the password to Charmy to open the gate and which turns out to be a quiz. After passing the quiz, the heroes can pass on and complete more missions. Before breaking the last ice gate in Blizland, the heroes must return to Cubyrinth to complete more missions which is only accessed by a secret pathway which is guarded by one of Bowser's minions, Shy Guy. When Waluigi forces Shy Guy to give out the secret, Shy Guy releases his weapon: the Bomb Flapper. Waluigi destroys the Bomb Flapper which explodes and leads a pathway to the secret pathway which upsets Shy Guy. They then complete more missions. Missions Ski Cross Racing *Do 2 Jump Dashes *Reach 1st place with 3 or more rings *Reach 1st place without using an item *Defeat Shadow Fever Hockey *Hit the bonus gate *Use a super shot *Get 50 points in one period *Defeat Silver and Blaze Deluxe Halfpipe *Do a perfect spin *Reach the goal with 7 coins *Do a special trick *Defeat Jet Blazing Bobsleigh *Spin your rival around *Reach 1st place without rotating *Finish without any hearts on the course *Defeat Big Bullet Bill Category:Dream Island Category:Snow Spirit Homes Category:Places Category:Mario and Sonic